


To beautiful

by diasthedeathknight



Series: Mates and other stuff [7]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Weird Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: So this happened to me while I was playing with Friends. I used Transference and walked around a bit with my Operator. Suddenly my Ash Prime run past me and I just thought of a story about that situation happening^^





	To beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened to me while I was playing with Friends. I used Transference and walked around a bit with my Operator. Suddenly my Ash Prime run past me and I just thought of a story about that situation happening^^

Grumbling Seth walked over the hard ice covered floor of the Orb Vallis. Why did everything lately become so complicated and frustrating to do? He then saw something out of the corner of his eye, turned around and just watched as his Ash Prime who he named Noah, just bolted past him, screaming: "I'm too beautiful to die, Bitch!"  
Confused he watched as the black-white Prime just run past him faster than any Volt he saw was even able too and then just disappeared over the mountain leaving him alone in the cold white landscape.  
"Uhm...AM I SUPPOSED TO WALK BACK TO FORTUNA NOW?!?", Seth screamed out but no one responded. With a deep sigh, the purple haired Operator did exactly that, walking back to Fortuna on his own because for some weird reason he couldn't use his Transference.  
Swearing and shivering from the cold he finally reached the lift that served as the entrance to Fortuna.  
And who stood there in the corner like he was punished by a nanny?  
Noah.  
Fuming with anger the black dressed Operator took a step inside the Lift and watched silently as the doors shut. Then he turned to Noah and asked: "And what was that back there?! I had to walk all the way back to Fortuna just because you decided to book it and run past me faster than any Volt or Volt Prime I knew! What would you've done if I got injured or the Corpus captured me?!"  
The purple energy of his Ash Prime lit up and he let out a low sigh, looking at his feet as he said: "I'm sorry Darling for leaving you behind"  
"You better be! Look at my hair it's all messed up now!", Seth complained to get a burst of laughter out of his Frame. That little trick of him seemed to work just fine because Noah laughed and then softly tousled trough his dark purple hair.  
"Don't worry my dear I think we might be able to fix that"  
Underneath his black Umbra-scarf that he had wrapped around his head, Seth smiled warm and then just hugged Noah.  
"I'm just...glad that you're here...", the Operator then whispered and his Ash Prime giggled.  
"I can't leave you alone who else is gonna keep an eye out for you if you decide to wear anything that just looks stupid? You know that you don't have any basic fashion sense, darling", he teased him and Seth laughed amused.  
"Yeah you're right"


End file.
